I Love My Teacher
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Gajeel conoce a su nueva profe de Literatura y digamos que le gusta...mucho, por lo que el busca la forma de lograr seducirla -3- Primer de este tipo, espero que les guste -3-


**(Leer con voz de Loli sonrojada medio desnuda)**

 **-** _E..Este es mi primer Lemon, sean gentiles Senpais_ **(se sonroja)**

 **Espero que les guste (traigan los pañuelos :3 )**

 **PD: Hay ciertas cosas en el fanfic que podría ser consideradas…"hardcore" al menos mas hardcore que otros fanfics de este tipo que he visto por aquí, así que si no les gustan ciertas cosas como por ejemplo, el sexo anal o demás cosas parecidas, les pido que se retiren..no quiero causarle incomodidad a nadie**

 **I Love My Teacher**

Era una mañana normal, los pájaros cantaban, los niños iban a la escuela, los perros les ladraban a los niños y a los pájaros, todo normal en una mañana de Lunes en el Primer Día de Clases de los Estudiantes de la Secundaria **Fairy Tail.**

..Bueno eso y el montón de estudiantes que tenían pintas de Zombis recién salidos de las tumbas en busca de cerebros frescos, todos gimiendo mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el edificio que sería su segundo hogar **(o prisión más bien)** por los próximos 365 días del año.

Vamos a centrarnos en particular en cierto adolecente extrañamente alto para la edad que presuntamente tenia, el cual tenía piercings en la cara y un cuerpo bastante musculoso, pero admitámoslo, lo que más resaltaba era la cara de _"te matare lenta y dolorosamente"_ que tenia nuestro protagonista.

 **Ahora mejor los dejo a ustedes con sus pensamientos y su punto de vista…**

 **POV Gajeel**

- _Dios como me encantaría matar a alguien ahora mismo de una forma lenta y dolorosa_ \- pensé mientras caminaba lentamente hacia aquel puto edificio del infierno.

Supongo que esta es la parte donde me presento, vaya pereza… **(Vamos hazlo que solo así llegaras a lo "jugoso" de la historia).**

 _Bueno…Soy Gajeel Redfox, tengo 20 años y este es mi último año de secundaria. Mucha gente se extraña cuando les cuento que tengo 20 años, ya que normalmente los jóvenes de mi edad a este punto de sus vidas están en la preparatoria o en alguna universidad privada o en casos extremos trabajando. Bueno, idiotas. Déjenme decirles que no es mi culpa que los bastardos de esta escuela se nieguen a dejarme pasar de una vez por todas, por eso estoy hace 2 años repitiendo el último año de la secundaria, aunque bueno este año es diferente debido a que conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller mecánico y por ello ahora voy en el turno de la mañana a la Secu._

 _Y por eso ahora sufro de las consecuencias junto a otro buen número de infelices…_

Me frote los ojos con cansancio mientras dejo salir un bostezo.

-Ugh… ¿Por qué las clases para gente que Trabaja no pueden ser de tarde? –dije en voz baja mientras guardaba mis auriculares en el bolsillo, todo esto obviamente en modo automático ya que apenas tenía los ojos abiertos.

Pero bueno, si hay una ventaja del turno matutino es que por lo general a ese horario solo iban adultos o gente mayor, lo cual se traduce en clases tranquilas y libres de idiotas gritones. Además que en este turno podemos usar cualquier tipo de ropa que queramos a diferencia de los demás, lo cual es genial, más que nada porque aun es verano y esos putos uniformes son un horno.

Entre en el edificio y vi fui directo a la clase, porque honestamente a esa hora no había mucho movimiento y prefiero esperar a la profe o al director en mi asiento mientras duermo cómodamente.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso me tope con una pequeña chica de cabello azul que paso corriendo a toda velocidad hacia arriba, el problema es que fue tan rápido que piso mal un escalón y perdió el equilibrio, lo cual casi termina con ella cayendo por las escaleras, por suerte yo pasaba por ahí y la agarre de la parte de atrás de su vestido naranja y la levante en el aire.

-Oye oye…ten cuidado por donde pisas pequeña, puedes lastimarte –dije mientras subía la escalera con ella colgando de su vestido, finalmente luego de alejarnos de esas "malvadas escaleras" la deje en el suelo _–¿Quién demonios fue el genio que trajo a su hermanita al turno de los Adultos?_ \- pensé con frustración, ignorando por un segundo a la pequeña ante mí.

-Emm…. _Disculpa_ \- dijo una voz suave mientras sentía un leve tirón en mi camisa de "Metálica", deje de lado mis pensamientos por un momento y me concentre en la chica que estaba ante mí, enseguida note que me había equivocado al pensar que era una niña o la hermanita menor de alguien, ya que al instante me quede boquiabierto al ver la belleza de la chica ante mí.

Tenía una hermosa piel pálida cual porcelana que contrastaba con mi piel más oscura a la perfección, sus enormes ojos color caramelo me miraban con gratitud mientras que sus rojos y regordetes labios se abrieron para darme una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello estaba algo desordenado por la escena de la escalera pero no cubría su rostro ya que ella se coloco una bandana que combinaba con su vestido.

-Muchas gracias, pude haberme lastimado- dijo la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa enorme y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, debo admitir que me sentí nervioso al ver su sonrisa porque no hay mucha gente que me de gestos de aprecio o gratitud, ya que les causo miedo.

Me frote la nunca mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ten más cuidado por dónde vas, podrías lastimarte, enana- dije mirando hacia la pared para no ver sus enormes ojos, escuche que se reía en voz baja cosa que aumento mi vergüenza.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta que la perdí de vista.

-Bueno….eso fue raro- dije luego de que ella se fue, finalmente suspire ya un poco mas despierto y fui a mi salón, entre y vi que no había mucha gente por el momento, sol personas. Me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás del salón, tire mi mochila en el suelo y me deje caer sobre mi asiento.

Lentamente la clase se fue llenando de a poco, algunos que ya venían del año pasado se reunieron a hablar en un lado del salón y otros simplemente estaban muy cansados para hablar.

Cuando todos estaban en su lugar el director entro al salón con una taza de café y con cara de cansancio, dejo la tasa sobre el escritorio y se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a su ultimo año de Secundaria, sé que muchos de ustedes han estado fuera de la escuela hace tiempo debido a razones externas pero no se preocupen, aquí los ayudaremos con lo que sea necesario- dijo el director mientras nos daba el mismo discurso que da todo los años, no preste atención a lo que el viejo decía ya que algo llamo mi atención en la puerta del salón.

Pude ver atreves del cristal de la puerta que había alguien observando la clase, era alguien bajito y de cabello azul…

 _..Esperen un momento!_

-Bueno…. para finalizar les presento a su profesora de Literatura, ella es nueva como docente así que espero que la apoyen para que así su primera experiencia como educadora sea favorable, puedes pasar –dijo el Director mientras le hacia una seña a la persona que estaba en la puerta, esta se abrió y la pequeña que vi antes entro lentamente a la clase, solo que esta vez vistiendo una camisa blanca con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una bandana del mismo color que esta, en sus manos habían varios libros bastante grandes, ella llevaba puestos unas gafas rojas que resaltaban bastante en su carita pálida.

Caminaba lentamente mientras miraba atentamente a la clase, temblando ligeramente como un animal perdido en un lugar extraño.

-Bueno… **suerte** –dijo el director para luego Salir corriendo con su taza de café

– _Viejo loco_ -escuche que decían unos randoms sin nombre en el fondo.

La pequeña dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa, luego se acomodo un poco los lentes y la ropa y se volteo rápidamente.

-S…Soy Levy Mcgarden y seré su profesora de Literatura este año, espero que nos llevemos bien!- dijo la pequeña rápidamente con los ojos cerrados mientras juntaba sus manas nerviosamente.

Todos en la clase quedaron en blancos ante esa revelación.

-Este…disculpe pero ¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunto un random sin nombre.

-B...Bueno aunque mi altura diga lo contrario tengo 21 años y pues…el año pasado termine la carrera y este es mi primer día como Profesora, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Toda la clase levanto la mano

-Que no tenga que ver con mi altura o edad- dijo la pequeña con un suspiro de frustración, al instante todos bajaron las manos.

Y así empezó la clase, la profe nos explico los temas que estudiaremos durante todo el año y yo mientras babeaba mientras veía como su pequeña falda dejaba a la vista su grandioso trasero.

Y así pasó el tiempo, las semanas pronto se volvieron meses y bueno, todo iba como siempre, yo mirando el culo de la pequeña y sexy profe de Literatura mientras ella inocentemente trataba de hacer que aprendamos algo, mientras todos los randoms del salón amaban sus clases y bueno…digamos que ella era muy popular con los demás.

Entonces…un día de Junio antes de las vacaciones…

-Nos vemos chicos, tengan unas buenas vacaciones. Especialmente tu Diane, feliz cumpleaños –decía la profe desde su escritorio con una sonrisa radiante mientras todos la saludaban con el mismo entusiasmo. Yo era el último en salir ya que me quede un momento pensando en que iba a hacer en las vacaciones y además, me gusta quedarme un poco más porque a veces eso implica ayudar a Levy con sus libros y así paso más tiempo con ella. Así que luego de que la clase quedo vacía me levante con mi mochila en mano y me dirigí hacia el escritorio de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué siempre te quedas al final de las clases, Gajeel? Si sientes que necesito ayuda, no te...

-Lo hago porque quiero, además, ¡mira esto! –exclame agarrando un libro que tenia sobre su mesa- es jodidamente enorme!, esto debería de ser ilegal o algo –dije mientras lo agitaba en el aire, Levy se reía de mi comentario.

-No seas bobo- dijo golpeándome ligeramente el brazo- pero de verdad…gracias- me sonrojo al oír ese tono que tenía cuando me agradecía algo, agarre sus libros y ella agarro su bolso y salimos de la clase.

-Gajeel…-voltee a mirar a la pequeña, ella miraba el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos- dime ¿tienes algo que hacer en las vacaciones?- pregunto ella sin mirarme a la cara en ningún momento, me detuvo un segundo a pensar, algo ilusionado con la pregunta.

-Pues no realmente, más allá del trabajo no hago nada en todo el día, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno…. Necesitas clases extras...

Al instante me caí de espaldas cómicamente

 **-¿PARA ESO ME PREGUNTABAS!?-** grite desde el suelo, algo herido y desilusionado, Levy me miraba confundida.

-S…Si, en tus últimos 2 exámenes no te ha ido muy bien que digamos, es casi como si no prestaras atención a la clase pero aun así, siempre te veo atento a todo lo que digo, por eso creo que tal vez sea mejor ayudarte un poco, lejos de las distracciones de la clase-dijo Levy mientras se acomodaba los lentes, yo me levante mientras me frotaba el cabello algo enojado y frustrado.

- _No es mi culpa que te la pases moviendo ese precioso trasero mientras das las clases_ -pensé mientras recordaba cómo cada vez que ella leía algún texto se ponía a caminar por el salón en lugar de leerlo sentada como hacen los demás profesores y pues, esa forma de caminar tan lenta y ese movimiento de caderas es fatal, mas para un pervertido como yo!

-Mira Gajeel, yo solo quiero hacer esto porque no quiero que repitas este año, tu eres un gran chico y mereces pasar tanto como el resto, si necesitas ayuda extra o especial pues no importa, soy tu maestra, y te ayudare no importa que- dijo Levy agarrando mi cara con sus manos y haciendo que mis ojos carmesí y los suyos se encontraran.

- _La amo_ \- pensé abrumado por un intenso deseo y un sentimiento de amor que nunca antes he sentido en mi vida, inconscientemente le doy una sonrisa autentica al mismo tiempo que pongo mis manos sobre las suyas

-Gracias Lev-

Ella al instante se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía y se alejo, bastante sonrojada por cierto.

-B...Bueno, a partir del lunes que viene te quiero en mi casa a las 14:00!, aquí tienes mi dirección y mi numero por las dudas- dijo esta rápidamente mientras me daba un pedazo de papel que tenía unos números y el nombre de una calle –N..Nos vemos –dijo para luego agarrar sus libros y salir corriendo.

Me quede en medio del pasillo algo aturdido por aquel arranque repentino que sufrió la pequeña, luego mire el numero y sonreí.

-Parece que voy a estar muy ocupado en los próximos días…

Y así por los próximos días fui a la casa de Levy a repasar diversos temas que dimos en las clases pero que yo nunca vi porque estaba…"distraído".

Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que hice en la semana, además de estudiar también aproveche todos esos encuentros para tratar de seducir a Levy, desde cumplidos, hasta pequeñas caricias, incluso le di una palmada en su culo luego de que me ayudara con un trabajo.

Ella no parece captar mis intenciones por el momento, y yo honestamente no se cuanto más podre aguantar sin ponerla contra la pared en un arranque de frustración sexual explosiva. Más que nada por esa ropa que se pone ella, entre su vestido naranja con una falta aun más corta que la que usa en la escuela y ese conjunto que le deja visible el vientre con esos pantalones súper ajustados color negro, es casi una tortura sofisticada.

Por ello hoy, a una semana de iniciar con ese plan, decidí tomar medidas drásticas…de esas que o bien funcionan y terminamos juntos para siempre o bien podría terminar con ella poniéndose a llorar y yo reprobando el año eternamente…

 **Pero creo que vale la pena arriesgarse…**

La rutina fue la usual, fui a su casa luego de almorzar y ella, como siempre, me recibía en la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y con su conjunto provocativo. Tenemos una pequeña charla sobre como estuvo el día y el trabajo para luego pasar a su sala (que está repleta de libros) donde pasamos toda la tarde estudiando y charlando.

Decidí realizar aquel plan arriesgado cuando ella me dio un ejercicio sobre gramática, trague saliva y me prepare mentalmente…

-Levy- dije con voz firme llamando su atención, esta levanto la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y me miro con curiosidad- ... ¿Puedes ayudarme con esta pregunta?- dije señalando una pregunta que había en la hoja, esta cerro el libro y se acerco a mi lado.

-¿Qué eje...WOAH!- exclamo sorprendida cuando la sujete de la cintura y la coloque en mi regazo, luego apreté nuestros cuerpos con un fuerte abrazo posesivo y puse mi cabeza en su hombro cerca de su cuello, una vez ahí, aspire con fuerza, saboreando su dulce aroma.

Esta se tenso entre mis brazos, obviamente sin saber lo que estaba pasando…

- _Dios…no te imaginas hace cuanto tiempo he estado soñando con esto_ \- susurre contra su oreja, ella tembló y gimió en voz baja mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis brazos.

La oí tragar saliva.

-¿S..Soñar con qué?- finalmente pregunto , me reí de su inocencia y acaricie su cuello con mi cabeza como si fuese algún gato o algo...

-Es obvio…en tener mis brazos a tu alrededor y poder tocarte así –dije en voz baja para luego darle un beso a su cuello y pasar mi lengua por él, Levy gimió al instante.

Sentí como se dio la vuelta aun cuando estaba sentando en mis piernas, sus ojos estaban brillando por algunas lágrimas acumuladas en ellos, me asuste por un segundo cuando la vi así, pero esta sensación rápidamente desapareció cuando sentí como sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mi camisa...

-Soy una mala maestra, Gajeel –dijo ella apretando su agarre haciendo que bajara un poco la cabeza -T...Te mentí..t…tus notas están bien, y…yo solo quería tenerte conmigo en estas vacaciones, sé que es un deseo egoísta pero..- ella oculto su cabeza en mi pecho mientras sentía como mi camisa lentamente se ponía húmeda por sus lagrimas- _e…estoy enamorada de ti!_

Me quede paralizado al oír eso por unos dos segundos, luego coloque mis manos en sus mejillas y la atraje hacia mí, así fue como sus labios y los míos se encontraron y es ahí cuando las cosas se ponen calientes

Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y empiezan una pequeña pelea, ella gime al sentir como mi lengua entra a su boca, su cuerpo vibra con cada gemido y pequeño grito que suelta por la intensidad del beso, haciendo que mi entrepierna ya endurecida sufra a causa de aquella deliciosa tortura **(recuerden que Levy sigue encima de Gajeel).** Mis manos bajan lentamente desde sus hombros recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a mi objetivo principal, su grandioso y regordete culo, una vez allí apretó sus nalgas con fuerza haciendo que ella se aparte del beso de pronto para dejar salir un gemido bastante ruidoso, me rio al ver su cara sonrojada y sus ojos cerrados a causa de la excitación del momento, acaricio su trasero suavemente mientras agacho la cabeza hacia su cuello, donde empiezo a besar y morder con el fin de dejar alguna marca para que todos vean que ella es mía.

Levy gime nuevamente mientras aprieta mi cabello para así acercarme más a su cuerpo con el fin de profundizar la sensación en su cuello, bajo ligeramente la cabeza y muerdo su clavícula haciéndola chillar.

-P...Por favor- gimió ella mientras respiraba agitadamente. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos ahora de un color un poco más oscuros, y con sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, su cabello cubría un poco su cara ya que durante el beso le quite su bandana.

Me lamí los labios al verla en ese estado, tan frágil y tan llena de deseo…

-¿Por favor que?- dije con una sonrisa arrogante mientras volvía a apretar su trasero, ella gimió avergonzada mientras frotaba su zona privada que ahora estaba algo húmeda contra mi entrepierna.

- _Tócame más…por favor_ –dijo en voz baja para luego ocultar su rostro en mi cuello, pero esto le duro muy poco ya que al instante la aparte para darle un beso igual de apasionado que antes, nos levante de la silla lentamente para colocarla sobre la mesa, tirando en el proceso a varios libros y demás objetos, pero eso no importa ahora.

En un rápido movimiento le arranco la camisa y el sostén, ella grita asombrada por aquel acto de brutalidad, pero antes de que pueda protestar la acallo nuevamente con mis labios. Mientras la beso mis manos suben por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales cubro con mis manos haciendo gemir a Levy en el proceso.

Nos separamos un segundo para respirar.

-¿N…No crees que son pequeño?- pregunto ella agitadamente, al principio no entendí su pregunta pero rápidamente me di cuenta sobre que se refería, gruñí enojado al oír aquella tonta pregunta.

En lugar de responderle, lo que hice fue bajar la cabeza y cubrir uno de sus pezones rosados con mi boca y succionar con fuerza, Levy grito mientras apretaba mi cabeza a su pecho. Mi otra mano bajaba lentamente hasta los pantalones de Levy mientras ella estaba muy distraída con mi boca sobre sus senos, así que no se dio cuenta que le había bajado los pantalones hasta que sintió mis dedos sobre sus bragas húmedas.

-Eres una pervertida, mira lo mojada que estas- dije con una sonrisa mientras veía como Levy se retorcía con los ojos cerradas, llena de tanto placer que apenas podía hablar. Aunque aun parecía tener algo de su astucia dentro de ella, ya que sin darme cuenta bajo una de sus manos hacia mi miembro y empezó a tocarlo aun sobre la ropa, gemí al instante cuando sentí sus dedos fríos sobre aquella zona. Sentí como empezó a meter su mano dentro de mi pantalón y como toco tímidamente mi miembro aun dentro de mi ropa interior, armándose de valor, aventuro su mano dentro de la misma y toco mi pene, no puede detener el gruñido de excitación que salió de mis labios, al instante mi cuerpo se sintió débil, mas aun cuando ella dio un pequeño apretón.

-Pequeña tramposa –dije con la voz más grave a causa de la excitación del momento, en motivo de venganza le arranque las bragas y metí dos dedos dentro de su intimidad, ella grito y apretó mas fuerte mi pene.

 _Eso era una guerra!_

Me acosté sobre la mesa y puse a mi compañera con las piernas abierta sobre mi cara, teniendo así libre acceso a su zona intima, la cual empecé a atacar con mi lengua, ella grito mientras movía sus caderas para tratar de profundizar la sensación, lo cual hice gustosamente.

Pero ella era mas astuta de lo que parecía, mientras yo me encargaba de darle placer con mi lengua, ella bajo lentamente su cuerpo hasta enfrentar mi miembro que estaba aun cubierto por mi ropa interior. Escuche como tomaba un poco de aire para luego bajar de golpe mis bóxers negros, haciendo que me detenga momentáneamente.

- **E…Es Enrome!-** exclamo al ver el tamaño de mi miembro que se levantaba orgullosamente ante la mirada asombrada de mi chica, yo por mi parte sonreí con orgullo al oír esas palabras, sentí como Levy ponía sus manos sobre él con curiosidad.

-N…Nunca he visto uno en mi vida pero… es aun mas grande que los que aparecen en las revistas o en los libros- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por toda la longitud de mi pene, una de sus manos bajo hasta mis testículos – incluso esta parte es bastante grande, es increíble –dijo con un tono de voz que normalmente usa al momento de estudiar algo nuevo para ella, si no estuviese más caliente que renga en baile*, me hubiera reído. Para tratar de hacer que recuerde en qué situación estamos, metió un dedo en su vagina mientras pasaba mi lengua sobre su clítoris, ella gimió al instante.

Así iniciamos una especie de competencia **(en la mente de Gajeel lo era)** en la cual ambos nos dábamos placer mutuamente, ella lamia y masajeaba mi pene mientras que yo lamia su feminidad, estábamos empatados hasta que ella introdujo mi miembro en su boca, ahí fue donde perdí.

Chupo con fuerza, paso su lengua por la cabeza de mi miembro, apretaba mis testículos con sus manos, envolvía la lengua sobre el tronco de mi glande mientras sentía como mi pene entraba cada vez más adentro de su boca hasta llegar al punto que apenas podía decir o hacer algo lógico, lo único que podía hacer era mover mis caderas para tratar de profundizar aquella placentera sensación.

Pero de pronto, ella se separo, la mire aturdido pero al instante entendí sus motivos al ver como movía su cuerpo hasta tener su vagina sobre mi pene, sus piernas temblaban de la emoción, antes de hacer cualquier cosa ella me miro a los ojos con algo de miedo.

-… ¿Va a doler?- pregunto tímidamente, yo sonreí y la bese con suavidad, ella profundizo el beso y fue ahí cuando la penetre de golpe. Acalle sus gritos con nuestro beso, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

Nos separamos luego de unos minutos, jadeando intensamente.

-Esta tan apretada, Profe –susurre cerca de su oído, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Eres un mal alumno, Redfox –dijo mientras clavaba un poco sus uñas en mi espalda, me sentí un poco excitado al oír ese tono autoritario y como me llamo _"mal alumno",_ fue por eso que la levante quitando casi por completo mi pene de dentro de su vagina para luego volver a entrar con fuerza, golpeando el punto más profundo de su cuerpo.

Ella grito y calvo las uñas con fuerza en mi espalda, no sentí ningún tipo de dolor ante este acto, solo excitación, por lo que coloque mis manos sobre sus caderas para levantarla y luego volver a penetrarla una y otra vez con fuerza. Siguiendo este proceso por un rato mientras ella se aferraba mas a mí, en cierto punto empecé a chupar sus pechos nuevamente y a apretar sus nalgas con fuerza, haciendo así que las penetraciones se vuelvan aun más frenéticas y profundas.

-A...Ah!..Es...Estas tocando mi Útero- gimió ella contra mi oído, esta declaración hizo que me levantara abruptamente con ella en brazos y abierta de piernas, volví a introducir mi glande dentro de ella mientras apretaba su clítoris, ella se corrió al instante con un potente grito de placer pero yo aun no había terminado.

La puse contra la pared en cuatro patas, apreté sus nalgas mientras colocaba mi pulgar sobre el orificio de su trasero.

-Siempre me he preguntado si el sexo por aquí es tan genial como todos lo pintan- dije mientras ponía mi inflamado pene entre sus suaves nalgas, ella gimió y puso una mano sobre la entrada de su ano.

-A...Ahí no por favor...es muy vergonzoso- dijo sonrojada con nerviosismo, yo me reí para luego darle una fuerte nalgada haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa, tome sus manos mientras ponía mi pene en posición delante del ano de Levy, esta gimió al sentir la punta entrando en aquel orificio.

-Esta es la razón de que este en la clase prestando poca atención…bueno, todo tu cuerpo es esa razón, pero este culo es la principal. Así que, veo correcto vengarme ,¿no crees? –dije contra su oreja para luego morder su lóbulo, y así como así, de golpe entre con toda mis fuerzas dentro de su trasero, Levy grito más fuerte que nunca, lo cual me indico que le gustaba.

-Te gusta por atrás, vaya pervertida que terminaste siendo, Levy-senseeei- dije mientras la penetraba con tanta fuerza que sus nalgas se tornaron rojas, ella no decía nada mas allá de los gemidos incomprensibles y gritos de placer. Solté sus manos al ver que ella no iba a tratar de apartarse y puse las mías sobre sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, era un espectáculo maravilloso el verla desde atrás, sus caderas impactándose a toda potencia contra mí , haciendo que mi miembro entre por completo dentro de ella, mientras Levy miraba sobre su hombro con una mano sobre su boca para tratar de acallar los gritos de placer, su preciosa piel pálida brillaba a causa del sudor por el intenso acto sexual que estaba siendo llevado a cabo y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente por la fuerza de las embestidas.

-Mierda- dije al sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, estire el cuerpo hasta tener la boca cerca del oído de mi amante y le pregunte -¿Quieres que me corra en tu culo o quieres que me corra en tu útero? –dije de una forma bastante ruda, pero no podía controlar mi excitación en ese momento.

-Córrete en mi …cu..culo –dijo totalmente roja de vergüenza-.. _p..por el ..m..momento no quiero quedar embarazad_ a –dijo en voz baja totalmente nerviosa, me reí suavemente mientras besaba su hombro.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para tener un mocoso más adelante- agregue sorprendiendo a Levy con mis palabras, pero no logro decir nada ya que me corrí dentro de su culo con tanta fuerza que ella sufrió otro orgasmo igual de potente que antes…

Tuve que sujetar su pequeño cuerpecito ya que sus piernas fallaron ante tanta presión, pero lo hice con gusto, ya que me encantaba tenerla cerca de mí. Bese su cuello mientras retiraba lentamente mi miembro ahora flácido de dentro de ella, levante a Levy al estilo princesa y así la lleve a su habitación para poder descansar un poco.

-Gajeel- dijo mi amante mientras pasaba sus manos por mi mejilla- ¿d..de verdad quieres tener hijos conmigo? –pregunto Levy mientras me miraba con ilusión.

Sonreí mientras la dejaba sobre la cama para luego tirarme sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla.

-Pues claro, enana –dija totalmente convencido –no hay nadie más en el mundo con el que quiere estar, aunque te lo advierto, soy extremadamente posesivo…por lo que estas atrapada para siempre conmigo ¿entiendes? –dije con seriedad mientras acariciaba su cabello, la escuche sollozar levemente contra mi pecho mientras envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Te amo- dijo llorando de felicidad, la levante para acercarla a mí y así poder besarla.

-Yo también te amo- dije feliz...

 **FIN!**

 _Senpai por favor, notice me!_

 _Senpai déjame un review o una amenaza…o un calcetín, me gusta el olor de senpai!_

 _Adios senpai…te amo! :,(_

 **EJEM!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta fantasía extraña que tuve (Shonen sueña con profesoras sexys..cochino :v ).**

 **Nos vemos cuando suba algún otra historia…algún día n_n**

 **PD: "Más caliente que renga el baile"** es un dicho popular en mi país que se dice cuando alguien tiene muuucho calor jeje


End file.
